Sweet Dreams
by NicoleSalvatore1918
Summary: For most of his life, Stefan Salvatore has been perceived as the innocent golden boy in his family. That is, until he begins to have questionable dreams about a mysterious and beautiful woman that turns out to be a new member of town. She soon turns Stefan's entire world upside down, but is it for better or worse? Stefan/OC/OC


**Chapter 1**

Hands clasped behind his back, the youngest Salvatore slowly strolled through the garden behind his house, looking at the various plants. He looked down at the flowers and he could list them by name from all of his studies. There was the Bloodroot to his left, right next to the Trout Lily. To his right, there was a patch of Spring Beauties and Dutchman's Breeches. Ahead of him, Yellow Corydalis and Hepatica were scattered through bushes while Wood Poppies and Virginia Bluebells lined the pathway that snaked around the garden.

The dark haired, emerald eyed boy looked down at his attire and let out a sigh. He was dressed in a maroon frock coat with a white undershirt and a cravat that was maroon as well with white polka-dots. His light brown pants started at his navel and extended to his ankles where the hem of his pants met the tops of his Congress Boots. Stefan Salvatore desperately wished he could abandon his coat and boots and run to the stables, slip into a pair of riding boots and ride his horse towards the battle his brother was in. But his duty was to stay home with his father and become the perfect son his father wanted him to be.

Stefan didn't want to be the perfect son who was studying to be a doctor. He wanted to be a solider fighting alongside his brother. It wasn't that he agreed with the views of the Confederate Army; if anything, he was more opposed to the views than anyone in his family. He didn't think it was fair to mistreat someone based on their ethnicity and/or skin tone. He secretly hoped that the Union would win this devastating war and end all the slavery once and for all.

"Stefan, my boy," the booming sound of his father's voice rang out in the early hours of the spring morning. "I was hoping I could get a word in with you."

Stefan turned around to face his father and gave him a tight lipped smile. His father, Giuseppe Salvatore, had dark hair that was starting to turn grey at the roots. His face had wrinkles that clung to his angled features and dull blue eyes.

"Rosalyn Cartwright is having her sixteenth birthday banquet tomorrow evening and her father has contacted me asking if you would do her the honor of escorting her to the affair," Stefan's father said, beaming.

Why wouldn't he be beaming? The Cartwrights – although they weren't part of the Council – were very wealthy and very prestigious. Every man who strived to be something wished to court Rosalyn Cartwright. And she was a beauty, Stefan had to admit. Her mouse-blonde hair was always in tight ringlets that framed her pert face nicely. She had light caramel eyes that sparkled in the light but Stefan was never really attracted to her the way that all the other men were.

"I told him that you have accepted the offer and would cherish the opportunity to escort her to her banquet," Giuseppe informed his son.

Stefan wasn't surprised that he had already accepted on his behalf. Sometimes, Stefan felt as if his father was more involved in his life than he ever would be. The young man had no desire to be a wealthy, posh doctor with a pretty wife and three children. All Stefan wanted was to be free to make his own decisions and state his beliefs without being told otherwise. But Stefan knew that it could never be so he did his best to live up to his father's expectations.

Stefan nodded his head and gave his father a strained smile. "Of course, Father."

Giuseppe gave him a bright smile and clapped a hand on his son's back before walking away, leaving Stefan to his thoughts. The Salvatore boy turned back around to continue to stroll through the garden but he couldn't focus on the flowers, his thoughts were swallowing him up.

Rosalyn Cartwright had been infatuated with Stefan ever since he can remember. She would always coo when she was around him or giggle at everything he said. He found it to be rather annoying and didn't like standing in her presence. She was too insecure about herself so that made her latch on to Stefan. He felt remorse for the girl but he still felt a little bit of irritation.

How was it that his older brother was able to escape their father and this town so easily but he was still stuck in this mundane town? All Stefan ever wanted was to get away from his father and this town since he was twelve years of age. He wanted to roam the Virginian woods with his horse and see where life would take him. He wanted to be fighting in the country's bloodiest war alongside his brother and other friends who were enlisted as well. Stefan just wanted to do something purposeful with his life. Not that studying to be a doctor isn't purposeful, it's just not something that Stefan wanted to be doing with his life.

With a deep sigh, Stefan turned on his heel and walked away from the gardens and headed towards town where news of the war would be posted outside the church.

* * *

The white oak doors of the church opened and people poured out, heading in every which way. The Salvatore boy spotted a familiar face among the crowd and instantly wished he hadn't decided to come. Rosalyn and her mother were exiting the church and the moment Rosalyn's feet touched the dirt road, her eyes met Stefan's and a luminescent smile came across her face. Stefan internally sighed at his misfortune but placed a smile on his face to show respect towards the females that were coming towards him.

"Mister Salvatore," Rosalyn chirped. "What a coincidence seeing you here."

"Miss Cartwright," Stefan said, bowing towards Rosalyn before turning to her mother and doing the same. "Misses Cartwright."

The women were dressed in baby blue dresses and had light pink fans in their hands. Their hair was styled in curls that sat atop their heads and added five inches to their height.

"Rosalyn is so elated that you have agreed to escort her to the banquet tomorrow evening," her mother said to the young boy, giving him a coy smile.

Stefan forced another smile on to his face and nodded his head. "It's my pleasure."

The two Cartwright women give him one last smile before departing from the church, heading back to their plantation on the far side of town. Watching the two women walk away, Stefan let the smile on his face drop.

"Rosalyn Cartwright is a very noble woman, Stefan," the familiar voice of Jonathan Gilbert rang out.

Stefan turned to face the older man with a look of confusion on his face. Jonathan looked reserved as he always did but there was something slightly different with him that Stefan couldn't put his finger on. His unruly dark brown hair and beard made his pale skin and dark brown eyes protrude from his pale skin.

"Give her a chance and you won't regret it," he pushed, watching the two ladies walk away. "You want a suitable girl, Stefan. Disobedient girls aren't worth the trouble."

"If I may ask, what are you referring to, Mister Gilbert?" Stefan asked the man in a confounded tone.

"I just want to make sure you know what you are doing by refusing to give her a chance," Jonathan said before nodding to the young man. Walking around Stefan, he left the Salvatore to mull over the advice he received. He was confused as to where the burst of thought came from but he put it behind him for the moment and focused on what he came here for originally. The youngest Salvatore walked up to the bulletin board outside of the church and saw that there was no new information of the war posted. Stefan felt a pang of dismay but dismissed the feeling before turning around on his heel, heading back to his house, mulling over Jonathan Gilbert's words.

* * *

Pushing the door open to his bedroom, Stefan grabbed the woman by her hips and dragged her into the room with him, closing the door behind the two of them. A smirk crossed the woman's luscious lips as she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him back against the door. Her light pink tongue darted out between her lips and licked the supple peach skin before she lunged towards him, capturing his lips with hers.

Stefan brought a hand up to her hair and gently pulled the many clips out of her hair that held her curls up. The clips made a gentle _click_ as they landed on the floor. Once her hair was free from the clips, her natural curls cascaded down her back, making her look even more beautiful. Stefan ran his fingers through the long, silken, amber strands and let out a small groan.

The young beauty in his arms moved her hands from the side of his face down to his chest where her fingers slowly started to undo the five buttons that held his black vest together. Once all the buttons were undone, she slipped her nimble, slender fingers under the vest and pushed the material from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. All the while, her kisses never became less passionate. In fact, her kisses started to become more demanding and passionate.

Much to his dismay, the woman pulled away from his lips, taking a step back. Mischief flashed in her hazel eyes, as she grabbed his hands and pulled him away from the door a bit. Biting down on her lip, the woman unbuttoned the braces that held Stefan's trousers up and tossed them to the side of the room where they met the ground with a soft _thump._ Her fingertips grabbed the brim of his trousers and she rose one of her fine, thin eyebrows before she winked at him playfully, flicking the button that held the pants together before pulling her hands away, letting the fabric fall to the floor. With a smirk, Stefan kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his trousers, leaving him only in his drawers, undershirt, and socks.

Looking at the woman in front of him, Stefan reaches his hand out and runs his hands over her protruding collar bones that are exposed due to the low neckline of her deep green evening gown. She shivers under his touch slightly and pulls him closer to her, guiding one of his hands to the back of her gown where the bow that holds the bodice together hung.

The young lady brought her lips to Stefan's ear and teasingly nipped the cartilage. "It's getting awfully hot in this dress," she cooed in a seductive, low tone of voice. "Do me a favor?"

She didn't need to finish her question. Stefan's hands easily untied the bow behind her back and peeled the thin bodice off of her shoulders, throwing it behind him. Staring at the vixen in front of him, the young Salvatore found it hard to control his desires for the young lady in front of him. She was very daring, for she didn't have a shirt to cover her corset. The corset pushed her breasts up, making them seem more voluptuous. Stefan's hands returned to her back and he slowly trailed his fingertips down to the top of the hoop that allowed her gown to fan out around her. His fingers unpinned the front flap and let the straight pins fall where they may while he worked on untying the strings that held the hoop around her waist.

Once the strings were hanging on the sides of her hips, Stefan pushed them down her waist and a simper appeared on his lips when he saw that she didn't have anything on underneath her skirt besides her shoes that clad her feet.

"You're a daring little minx aren't you?" Stefan teased her.

The woman smirked and pulled the young boy towards her, grabbing the buttons of his undershirt, undoing the three of them. Looking into his eyes, she watched him with a smoldering gaze as she ripped the rest of his cotton shirt off of his body, throwing the shreds of cotton down to the floor to join the rest of their clothes. Flickering her eyes down to his naked torso, a smile lit up her features as she reached out and skimmed her fingers over his firm chest.

Without warning, the young lady spun him around and pushed him down on his bed, making him fall flat on his back. A smile spread across Stefan's features and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch her while she remained standing at the foot of the bed. She gave him a coy smile before she kicked her shoes off and untied her corset, leaving her completely exposed to his eyes. Stefan feels something churning in the middle of his stomach at the sight of her.

Grabbing his socks, she pulls them off along with his drawers, leaving him nude as well.

With a devilish smile on her face, the woman climbed on the bed and hovered over him, running a hand through his hair.

"Hmm," she mused as she examined his facial features. His hands found themselves attached to her hips where he drew figures on her soft skin. Sitting up, she flipped her long hair behind her shoulder and bit her lip looking down at him. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

With that said, she lowered herself down, just above his member that was standing alert to her body.

* * *

Bolting upright in his bed covered in a thin sheet of sweat, Stefan Salvatore looked around his room, realizing that everything that he had just witnessed was a dream. There was no enchanting woman lying in his bed next to him and he was fully clad in all of his night clothes. Shifting in his bed, he felt uncomfortable down by the tops of his thighs and he looked under the sheets to see what was making his movement so. Seeing that he had an erection, Stefan Salvatore gaped at himself and covered himself back up, embarrassed as to what the dream made his body do.

He had never had a dream like that in his life and he couldn't understand why he did. Stefan had never seen a woman that beautiful and mesmerizing in his life and he has never had thoughts as bold before.

Lying back down, Stefan ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down so he could fall back to sleep and move on from this moment.

* * *

Walking down the stairs the next morning, Stefan stilled in the middle of the stairs. Right in front of him was the woman who haunted him in his dreams last night. She stood tall with her hands clasped in front of her. She adjourned a violet dress and her hair wasn't pinned up, fanning around her shoulders. There was a smirk on her lips as she looked up at him.

Blinking to make sure that she was really there, he found himself getting disappointed when he didn't see her standing at the doorway anymore. Shaking his head to dismiss his hallucination, he continued down the steps and into the dining room where his father sat, eating his breakfast.

"Good morning, Father," he greeted as he sat down on the opposite end of the table.

"Good morning indeed, Stefan," Giuseppe responded. "Tonight is going to be a special night."

Cringing inside, the young boy put on a fake smile for his father and nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't looking forward to escorting Rosalyn to her banquet tonight, but he knew it had to be done. Tonight, Stefan would have to grin and bear the haughty task of attending Rosalyn's birthday fiasco. If anything, Stefan would rather listen to one of his father's lectures on the importance of amounting to something fifty times than go to this event.

But, Stefan was the obedient son and he would do as told to appease his father.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I would just like to thank you for reading this chapter. It took a lot of time to come up with the plot for this story and I'm really excited to release the first chapter finally. I can't tell you how many times I've edited this chapter just to get it to where I want it. **

**Keep in mind this is only the beginning and that there is _way _more in store. I'm really excited to write this story and it would mean so much to me if you would tell me what you think about it. I love hearing feedback to see what you guys like and what I should work on. (Keep in mind that I am human and I have feelings so if you are going to flame, please be respectful)**

**This is my first rated M story, so I'm sorry if the lemon scenes aren't as good as others. **

**This story is set during the Civil War and everything that I write about that has to do with the war will be as historically accurate as I can make it. The battle will come to Mystic Falls in more ways than one and I am really excited to write those scenes out. **

**Thanks again for reading this first chapter and I'm sorry that it isn't really long but the next chapter will be much longer; I promise. It will be a challenge since this is an AU story, but I promise that I'll do my best to make the chapters long, interesting, and as realistic to the time period as I can possible make it. **

**Leave a review to tell me what you think so far and don't be afraid to PM me with any concerns or questions regarding this story or any of my other stories. **

**Thanks so much!**

**-NS1918 xx**


End file.
